Unleashed
by hikari-hime 01
Summary: Walking down a street one day Orihime came across a man half dead in the ally. She takes him home and help heal him. Can she show this stranger what love really is.
1. proluge

**A/N- Hello my name is Hikarihime01 but just call me Hikari. Anyways I got this idea from the movie unleashed. You know the movie with Jet Li. If you didn't see you need to rent it. It was very good but anyway that where I got the idea from. Hope you enjoy. Make sure to review and tell your friends. Now I present to you Unleashed.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Bleach.**

**-

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_My heart felt like I was about to be rip out._

_ Why?_

_ Why her?_

_ Why did she have to die._

_ She was so sweet_

_ So innocence._

_ An angel above all else._

_A angel living among humans.  
_

_ Is it because I tainted her._

_Yes I tainted her._

_Yes that must be it I ruin her beauty and now she will die._

_ I wish she never found me. But deep inside I'm still glad. _

_She showed me happiness and love something I never experience before her._

_All because of her  
_

_ I adore her. _

_No I didn't just adore I loved her._

_ And I was going to save her. Or die trying too._

_Wait for me Hime.  
_


	2. Chapter 1 With you I shall stay

**A/N – alright that was the prologue. I know pretty short don't complain about I'm working on it this is the first chapter so its going to be longer. Lets get a show on a roll. For all those who read my other stories then your would know that most of my A/N are like this. Like this means silly. Toddles.**

**Disclaimers- I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 1- With you I shall stay**

_I'm so bored_.

Ever since Tatsuki left with Chad to visit family in Mexico there been nothing to do. All of my friends have been very busy. Rangiku and Gin took Momo and Toushiro on a family vacation. Uryu have to work overtime in the hospital since his father went on a business trip.

_I"m so lonely._

With Tatsuki gone there been nothing to do. I just work in the hospital with Uryu. Then I go home to a empty apartment by myself. No one there waiting for me. No one to make me laugh or welcome me back. Just no one at all.

_I miss you Sora-nii._

When Sora-nii died I thought I would be in darkness forever. I had no life in me. Completely gone from the world. I had no happiness. Sora-nii was my happiness. My mother was easy and my father was abusive. Soar-nii was the only real family I had. Now he was gone.

_Why him?_

Sora-nii was killed by a drunk driver. He died that same night. The people in the small clinic did not have the right equipment to save him. That why I want to be a doctor. So I can save people lives. I never want someone to go through what I did.

I was currently walking down the street from my job at Kurosaki Hospital. It was night time. The streets was clear and no one in sight. Something in the back of my head told me to speed up. I don't know why but I had a feeling something was waiting for me. I needed to hurry up. I was walking pass an ally when I heard a moan. I stop in my tracks.

_What was that?_

Then I heard it again but much louder. I turned and walk down the ally. I wonder who could be in ally this late at night. I did not see anyone. Maybe it was the little blue people were playing tricks on me again. Earlier today they trip me in the hall way. Then there was another loud moan. I look in the corner to see someone sitting against the wall.

"Hello" I called out

I got no answer. I could barley see the person because the lack of light. From what I could see the person was wearing black robes with severe cut in them. And on his face was a white mask with three red lines coming over the left eye.

"Hello" I called out again. Nothing. Either the person was ignoring me or he was asleep. But why would someone sleep in a ally. Maybe he had no home. Or the aliens abducted him from his home. Did they take his brain. Oh I have to wake him.

As I approach the man his eyes snap open. I stared into his eyes and halted. His eyes scared me. The man just look up at me with bright yellow eyes. His sclera were as black as night. His eye were scary. Still looking at me he tried to stand up. I finally notice all the cuts on his body. He was bleeding badly and need help imminently. The stranger stood still watching me as if I would attack him.

_Is he scared of me._

The man leaned on the wall trying to walk away. Out the corner of his eyes he was still watching me. He stumble over a wall and fell to his knees. He been over on his hands trying to catch his breath. Seeing him in so much pain snap me out of my trance. I quickly walk to him kneeling to check on him.

"Are you okay?" I ask him

He did not answer.

"Where does it hurt?"

No answer. The man push me away from him trying to stand again. More blood was pouring from his wounds on to his black robes.

"Stop if you keep that up you will bleed to death. Stay still I am going to help you" I told him he did not listen he just kept trying to on his feet again he start to walk.

"No stop your going to hurt yourself" I said going to him. As I reach out my hand to him. He turn his head and glared at me. His yellow eyes focus on me. My hand stop while I look in his eyes. This time his eyes were less scary. All the emotion behind them.

_Pain. Fear. Anger._

I look into his eyes. I reach out my hand to him. I wanted to help him. I did not want him to die. When my hand touch his mask a low sound came from his mouth. He was growling at me.

_He trying to scare me_

I did not move my hand. He kept looking at me worried growling at me. He lift his hand and moved mine off his mask. Then he start to try to walk away again.

"No stay still your going to open your wounds more I need to get you home right now" he didn't even look at me. Just leaning on the ally wall walking away.

"I am not going to hurt you. I want to help you" At this he stop. He quickly turn his head to me. Focus on what I just said "I want to help you please let me help you" I beg him. The man stared at me. "Please don't leave me" said. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Alright with you I shall stay" Was the only thing he said then he collapse.


	3. Chapter 2 Good night

**A/N I am glad that some people like the story so far. Usually I would wait a week tor more to write a update but I really want to get his out of the way. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Bleach **

**Chapter 2- Good night**

_**previously-**_

_"I am not going to hurt you. I want to help you" At this he stop. he quickly turn his head to me. Focus on what I just said "I want to help you please let me help you" I beg him. The man stared at me. "Please don't leave me" I notice that tears was running down my cheeks._

_"Alright with you I shall stay" Was the only thing he said then he collapse._

* * *

I ran to where he fell at. He was unconscious. I wish Tatsuki was here she would know what to do. I needed to get him home and treat his wounds. Quickly I got to my feet and tried to lift him up. He was really heavy. I through one of his arms around my shoulder to give me some leverage. My hand going around his waist to help support him I drag him from the ally.

_Just hold on _

Luckily I was around the corner from my apartment if I could just get him there. Slowly I drag him down the street to home. No one was around to help. I needed help. No I have to be strong. I need to be strong for him. I carried him up the stairs to my door.

_Just a few more seconds_

_Just hold on_

I dug into my pocket for my keys. Against me the man started to stir. I quickly open the door pulling him in with me. I lock the door and finished dragging the man to my room. I laid him down on my futon. I got back up and went to the bathroom to find the first aid kit.

_Please wait_

I came back to the room and the man was struggling to sit up. I ran to him pushing back against the futon. I man tried to struggle against me but he was to weak.

"Please stay still" Upon hearing my voice the man quite down. "Don't worry I am going to help you" I told him. I place the first aid kit beside me and open it. I wonder what should I do next. "I am going to treat your wounds but I need to open you shirt will you let me" I ask him. He said nothing just staring at me. His eye weren't yellow any more they were slowly turning into a chocolaty brown. "Can you understand me?" Slowly he nodded his head. "Okay I am going to take off your shirt can you sit up a little?"

He rose up still looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I moved closer to him sitting on my knees. I moved my hand up his chest sliding the the black robe off his shoulders. There were tons of scars that were new and old. Tears started to run down my eyes.

_What kind of pain has he gone through?_

I push the rest of the robe off inspecting him. Down his chest were two long cuts. A lot of blood was poring from them. I gently put my hand on his chest. Which made him growl at me again. "It is alright I need you to lay on your back for me please" Still growling the man fell back on the bed. I dig through the first aid kit to I found the anesthetic. "This may sting" I warned him. I sprayed is on his wounds. The man released a howl in pain. I blew on the cuts to try to soften the pain. I got the wrap from the box. "I need you to sit up again" The man sat up hands ball in to fist. I moved behind him to start wrapping him up. As I look at his back I let out a loud gasp. He had fifteen deep scratches. By the look of them they were not new.

_I wonder how long he had them and how he got them_

Quickly I wrap him up with the bandages. During this his growling lowered. But he still look at me with suspension out of the corner of his eye. Continually wrapping him I decide to try to talk to him to get him to open up to me.

"Hi what is your name?" I ask him. His eyes widen a little bit at my question. When I thought he was about to answer me he turn his head.

"My name his Orihime Inoue can I know your name?" The man said nothing. Maybe he can't talk. But wait in the ally he said something to me.

_"Alright with you I shall stay" _

His voice was so masculine. I never heard a voice like that. Thinking about it warm my heart. His voice was deep it kind of made me feel safe sort of. I want him to talk to me again. To hear his voice again would make me really happy.

_Why won't he talk to me._

I can't worry about that. Maybe he won't talk to me because he still scared. I just have to show him that I not. Tatsuki always tell me that I am the most caring person that she ever meet but she also said that I am very trusting and naive. I need him to trust me.

_But how can I get him too._

Maybe I can get him to laugh. Oh I could tell him the time when Renji-kun push Ikkaku into the pool then Rukia push him. It was so funny. Rangiku said that the water made his head shine brighter than the sun. Thinking about made me laugh. The man turn his head looking at me.

"Sorry about that I was thinking about this one time I went to the pool with my friends. It was really funny. Oh do you have any friends" I ask him. In his eyes I saw the sadness then he turn his head again. He shook his head indicating no.

"If you want I will be your friend" He looked at me shocked. Did I say something wrong. I just wanted to be friends with him. Maybe he didn't have any friends. Maybe he was by himself. He was lonely

_Like me_

"You can lay back down now I am done" I told him moving off the futon. He laid down looking at me. I was capture in his glaze. His eyes seem so cautious but hopeful. The apartment was silent. There was nothing but the sound of our breathing. Then my stomach growl.

"Sorry about that I just really hungry. I haven't eaten since earlier" I said rubbing the back of my head blushing. "Hey are you hungry. Hold on I will make you something right quick" I said standing up running to the kitchen.

_I wonder what he eats?_

Looking through the cabinets I pulled out a couple packs of ramen noodles. What would he like with it. Tatsuki always says normal is better. Maybe I can get him to try some with honey and wasbi. I have to see later. While cooking I began to think about the man. Where did he come from? How did he get in that condition.

After the noodle were finished I walked back into my room. I was surprised to see the man sleep on the futon. I placed the noodles on the floor next to the bed. The man eyes were closed and his breathing was even. I looked at the mask on his face

_What does his face looks like?_

Without thinking my hands moving I slowly pulled his mask off his face. I held my breath. The man was really handsome. I moved my hand to touch his face. As soon the made contact with his skin the man shoot up holding my hand tightly glaring at me.

"Sorry" I said looking down shamefully. The man let go of my hand. I took my hand back quickly before I upset him again. "Here is your food I didn't do anything to it because Tatsi said that only I like honey and wasbi with my noodle. I said handing him the noodle. He stared at the food for a long time. Then he put his hand in it then brought it to his mouth. I laugh at this

"No your suppose to eat it with chopsticks" I said handing him a pair. He took them observing it which mad me giggle more. The man look up at me confuse. "Here give it to me" He gave me back the chopsticks. I held them up then dip them into the noodle. "Now open up" I smiled. The man open his mouth. I put to noodle in. He chew at them looking at me. "Do you like them" I ask him. He nodded. "Do you want some more" he nodded again. I continue to feed him to the noodle were gone. I ate half of mine and give the rest to him.

"Okay go back to sleep you need to rest so your wounds will heal quickly" I told him. He laid on the futon I brought the cover over him "Good night" I told him standing getting ready to leave. I walk to the of the light I was closing the door when I heard his voice.

"Goodnight Orihime"


	4. Chapter 3 comfortable

**A/N- Sorry everyone for the really late update. But I gave you fair warning that I had a lot to things to do and that rarely update soon. Glad that you guys support me and my story. Now lets continue with the story.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Beach.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-**

"_Good night Orihime" _That was the only thing running through my mind. He said my name. I was super happy. I walked to my tiny living room and sat down on my couch that was going to sleeping on for I don't how long. The strange man was badly injured but it seemed like he was running away from something. His chocolaty brown eye held so much fear.

He looked like he haven't eaten in weeks. I would have to get more grocery. Which reminded me that I had to go to work tomorrow. But I couldn't leave him here all by himself. He doesn't even now how to eat with chopsticks. How could I leave him home alone?

I'll call Uryu tomorrow and tell him that I was going to vacation. I haven't taken any days off at work so two weeks free of work wouldn't be a problem. Anyway Uryu-kun been telling me that I needed so time off. He said that I was going to work my self to the ground. I let out a soft laugh.

Laying down on the couch I pulled the covers on top of me. I remove my hairpins placing them on my wooden coffee table. Closing my eyes I thought about today or yesterday I mean.

_How could my life change so much?_

I was Inoue Orihime. I was a doctor at Kurosaki hospital. I was a normal person or as close as I could be. Over the course of a day something change. I took a nameless man into my home. I treated his wounds. I even let him sleep in my bed. Yet I could feel no regret of my choice. If Tatsuki was here she would comment on how naive I was being.

_Was I being naive?_

Not at all. That guy needed my help. If not for me he would probably dead or the people who did that to him would take him back. My heart hurt at the though of that. Not just at the thought of him being torture again. But about him leaving. I didn't want him to leave. With him here I felt. I felt less-

_lonely_

Yes, I felt less lonely. This strange man was making me feel different types of thing. First pity. It was sad what happened to him. He was so scared that he fear me. The second was anger. I wanted to killed the bastards that did that to him than let him lie in the ally to die a slow painful death. Something I usually did not wish on anyone. But the person who hurt him deserve to burn in third was determination. I wasn't going to let anything happen to him again while he was under my watch. I would teach him what kindness is. To get him to stop being scared of me.

_I'll give him hope._

Maybe we could be friends. I would really like to be his friend. He needed someone he could trust and I was more than willing to be that certain person. I wondered what his favorite movie was or food. I drifted to sleep that night think about the strange tangerine haired man probably sleeping in the next room away from me.

* * *

Hours later I was awoken about a feeling about someone staring at me. I slowly open my tired eyes to see what is was. Rubbing my eyes to my vision came back I look up to see the strange man above me glazing at me.

_What was wrong?_

_Why was he up?_

_Is he okay?_

I quickly raised up off the couch looking at the strange man. My quick movement must have scared because he moved back his eyes wild. He looked ready to attack. He back away from let out a low growl. He bend over in a crouch about to launch himself at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. My question must have taken him by surprised because he straighten right up. He lean his head to the side. His eyes held curiosity. "Um, you we're staring at me do you needed anything?" I ask him. Understanding filled his eyes. He slowly lifted his hands to his neck.

"What wrong?" He just kept staring at me.

_Why was he holding his neck like that?_

"Is your neck in pain?" he shook his head no. "Are you thirsty?" I ask him. He shook his head yes. I got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen. Slowly he followed behind me. I walked up to the sink grabbing a glass I turn to sink on making sure the water was cold.

Turning from him, I walk through the middle of the doorway from the kitchen to the narrow hallway. I walked up to him making my action slow so I didn't frighten him. I stretched my hand out to him so he could take the glass. He hesitantly took the glass sniffing it first. Deeming that it wasn't poisoned he took a big gulps of water. Once he was done he looked at me.

"Do you want more?" I ask him. He shook his head yes. After five full cups of water. He was finally finished I walked him back to my bedroom. He was still wearing that mask. I really wanted him to take it off so I could see his real face. He was truly beautiful. But I knew he would be upset without it on.

"Are you sleepy?" I ask him. He shook his head yes. He laid down on the futon eyes still looking at me. I pulled the sheet up his body and tucked him in.

"Goodnight" I whispered to him and left to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting day

* * *

I awoke early in the morning to the same feeling of someone staring at me. I open my eyes and there he was. Seeing that I awoke his calm eyes grew worried. I sat up slowly not wanting to scare him. The light coming from outside made his already orange hair brighter looking.

"Good morning" I said smiling. His chocolate glaze calmed down even with the mask on I just knew that he was smiling too. "Are you hungry?" At this time his stomach growled "I'll take that as a yes" I giggled getting up off the couch going to the kitchen to start on breakfast. I decided to make oatmeal. In his bowl I put in regular sugar. But in mine I put some read bean paste. I fixed to cup of orange juice and placed it on the trey with the oatmeal.

"Breakfast is ready" I called out walking into the living room. I place the trey on the coffee table. The man just stood there next to the table. "Come on take a seat"I said patting the cushion next to me. The man stared a little more than move to take a seat next to me. I smiled. I was so happy he was starting to trust me little by little. "Have you ever had oatmeal before?" I ask him. He shook his head no. "It really good. See watch me" I took the spoon and dipped it into the oatmeal. I blew on it then open my mouth. He stared at me eating the oatmeal to he decide to give it a try. He pick up the spoon then dipped it into the oatmeal putting it in his mouth.

"Yay do you like it. Oatmeal is one of my favorite breakfast foods. I eat it every day before I go to work. Usually I put red bean paste it. I didn't put any in yours because Tatsuki says normal is always best." The man looked confused " Oh I'm sorry I must be talking to fast. Tatsuki says I do it a lot when I'm excited or when I sorry-" The man cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth. I looked into his eyes to see they held amusement. As he looked into my eyes he quickly pulled back his hand jumping up from the couch. His eyes watched the floor. He looked ashamed from what he done. I have to tell him that it was alright.

"It's okay don't be scared. I'm not mad. Tatsuki does the same thing when I ramble. I'm not mad at you. You can do it anytime when you think I'm talking to much okay. It's okay your alright." I told him to calm him down. He looked at up at me astonished. I don't think he believed me.

"Don't worry I'm not mad. Like I said Tatsuki does all the time. I'm used to it. You can do it to if you don't want me to talk. Don't think I'll get mad at you. I could never be mad at you. Please don't be upset. Oh I know what lets play a game. I know the perfect one. It about aliens-" I got interrupted again by his hand.

_He's getting more comfortable with me._

And I was so glad.


	5. Chapter 4 Bath

**A/N- Hello all my Ichi Hime fans. This is chapter four for unleashed. Now I kind of disappointed in the fact I didn't get that many review. The more review I get the more I'll update. Think about.** **Also sorry about the late update.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Bath**

"Are you okay?" I asked the running in the living room. I had talked the man into taking of the mask saying that he didn't need to hide from me. With a lot of convincing he finally took it off. I smiled and eh smiled back but it was a lot more strain than mine.

After breakfast I retreated to the kitchen to start washing dishes. The man was still in the living room where I had left him. I was putting the dishes away when I heard a loud crashed. I ran to the living room to see what was wrong.

The man was hiding behind the couch. His head was peaking over the top and he was staring at the TV. The coffee table was tip over on the floor.

_That what made the noise_

"What happened?" I asked him. Like always he didn't say anything. The man looked over at me than back towards the television. He lifted one of his bandaged arms and pointed to the TV. Instead of the scared face he been showing me since he awoken his face now was in a scowl.

"What's wrong with the TV?" Again no answer

_It seems all I get from him is questions_

"The TV is not going to hurt you" I told him smiling "Have you ever seen a TV before?" I asked him pointing to the TV to show him what I was talking about. He shucked his head no.

_That's explains his reaction_

"Come with me to the bedroom I need to check your wounds" I told him walking down the hall to my bedroom. I went into the bathroom to get the supplies. When I returned he was standing in the door way. "Go ahead and take a seat" I usher him to the bed. He walked to the bed sitting down roughly. I grab the equipment and sat behind him.

"I need you to remove the top of your robe" I said. He started taking off his top and I begun to remove the bloody bandages. After removing the bandages I moved in front of him to observe his healing. The two deep cut was starting to close up some but if he did a lot of movement they would open up again. His front torso was covered with dried blood and grime. If it didn't get washed off his wounds could get infected. He would have to clean up.

"You need a bath" I said looking up from his chest into his chocolate eyes. The man raised an eyebrow in question what I meant. "If you don't clean up your wounds might get infected and you could get sick and die" I explained to him. The man still looked curiously at me. I stood up and walked to the bathroom to run him some bath water. I turn the water on warm when I turned around the man was behind me.

"Um, do you know how to bathe yourself?" I asked him blushing at the possibility that I would have to bathe the man if he did not. The man shucked his head no watching me closely. "Okay uh take off your bottoms" I told him. The man quickly bend over pulling down his pants. "Hold on wait let me turn around first" I said blushing bright red. I wasn't sure but I could swore I heard the man chuckle a little bit and I heard him remove the rest of his clothing.

Once the man was finished undressing I told him to get into the water. Hearing the splashed of him entering the tub I turned around grab his bottoms and escaped outside. I walked over to the futon to collect his shirt. His clothes were dirty and caked with blood. I walked out the room to the washer to clean his clothes.

After starting the washer I walked back to my bathroom where the now naked man was at. Outside the door I convince my self I could do it. The man was just another one of my patience that I needed to take care of. I could do this. He needed my help to clean up. And I couldn't just let him die. I already did so much to keep him alive. It wasn't the first time I bathe a patience.

_But it was the first time I bathe a patience this hot_

I stood out there for a couple of more minutes to I finally entered the bathroom. The man quickly pulled his attention from the bubbles he was playing with to me. I took a deep breath to calm my self. I wouldn't be much help to him if I was unconscious. I walked to the tub kneeling down next to it.

"Okay I'm about to clean you. I need to clean up all the dried blood so you won't get sick." I told him so he know what I was doing and wouldn't frighten him. I dipped the face towel.

_You can do this Orihime_

I raised the towel to the top of his torso wiping of the grim. I continue cleaning his shoulders and his neck. I didn't look up once. I tried my best to constraint on washing him and not focusing on anything else. I have got most of the blood of his chest when the man grab me.

"Hold on what are you doing?" I yelled when he continued to pull me over the top of the tub to I was in the water with a loud splash. I wipe the soapy water out of my eyes trying to see what was going on. Then I felt my tang top being pulled off. After my shirt went over my head I open my eyes to see the man tossing it on the floor.

"Hey that was my shirt" I told him trying to stand up to get out of the bath tub. The man grab me by my hips holding me down to him. He then grab the towel from me and he started to wash over my collar bone. I released a loud squeak when the towel start to travel lower and came to the cups of my bra. I tried to get up again to be stopped again by the man.

"Um, what are you doing?" I blushed asking him. The man pulled me closer to him so now I was sitting on his lap. He trailed the towel down my arms wiping off the dried blood. I haven't even notice that I got some of his blood on me. Once he was finished with my arms he went back up higher to my neck to my face.

The man looked up at me with gentle brown eyes. My soul was captured by him. He raised his big hand to softly cup my face. His thumb rubbed small circle into my cheek. He was so sweet. I lean my head into his grasp. It was easy being around him. I closed my eyes enjoying his presence. I was so calm something that I didn't feel in a long time. I open my eyes to see that the man was staring down at me. I couldn't take it his eyes were so intense. I turn my head to look at his wrist.

_What is that?_

On his wrist was a fifteen tattoo. It was so big. Before I noticed what I was doing I already have lifted my hand to trace over the dark ink of the tattoo. I looked up at the man wondering why he would have fifteen tattooed on him. Then it came to me. On his back was fifteen scar marks.

_What could that mean?_

The man quickly pulled his hand from my grasp. He looked down ashamed by the mark. When I tried to take back his hand he just pulled it farther away from and this time he growled lowly at me in warning not to try again. But I had to know. I wanted to know more about him. To understand what he went through.

"Will you tell me your name?" I asked him. The man eyes widen at my question. I was tired of questions with out answer. I wanted to know the truth. At least some of it. The man looked down at the water again not meeting my glaze. He open his mouth several times before finally sound came out.

"I do not have one"


	6. Chapter 5 Names

**A/N thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot going on in my life. With 2 deaths in my family, taking the ACT and writing three other stories I've been kind of busy. So with no farther ado I present Chapter 5**

**disclaimers- I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Names**

previously-

_"Will you tell me your name?" I asked him. The man eyes widen at my question. I was tired of questions with out answer. I wanted to know the truth. At least some of it. The man looked down at the water again not meeting my glaze. He open his mouth several times before finally sound came out._

_"I do not have one"_

* * *

"So you never had a name?" I asked him. We were now sitting in the living room. After him telling me that he did not have a name I got him out of the tub. Pulling out a large box from the back of my closet which I pack all of Sora's things. The man was just about Sora size.

I gave man the clothes to change into. The man looked at the clothes than looked to me than back to the clothes. I was surprised. But I should have known that the man might not know how to put them on. It was strange many people knew how to were clothes. I thought back to his robes which were torn and rip. He might have never worn western types of clothes.

First I grab the boxers and trying not to look I told him to lift his right leg. The man did what he was command and lifted his leg than the other. Once the boxers were on I unbuttoned the blue jeans and told him to lift his legs again. Catching on we quickly had the jeans on. Then there was the shirt. I told him to lift his arms into the air . Pulling the cotton white shirt over his head I watch his bright orange hair disappear to it stuck out from the hole of the shirt.

The man grew scared and started trying to get his head through the shirt. I giggle. It was so cute. Finally he got his head through. Seeing that he was free the man smiled a big smile. I was awestruck by it. I never saw him so happy. His smile was contagious and I smiled back at him.

"No" The man answered bring me back to the present.

"Then what did people call you?" I asked. I was happy that he was talking to me now. He got over his fear with being around me and now e didn't flinch or growl at me when I made quick movements. It was a major improvement.

"Nothing all they would say was come here" He said

"Did you interact with people a lot." I asked him wondering if her was around people. If he was I did not understand why they never gave him a name.

"What is in-ter-act" The man said sounding out the word

"It means did you talk to people" I explained

"Not really. I would only talk to the master but that was few" He told me

"Do you want a name?" I asked him

"Would you like to give me one?" He asked back

"Only if you want one" I told him

"If I want one?" He repeated

"Yes. It is your name. You get to choose if you want it or not. I will not force one upon you if you do not want it" I told him honestly

"Then how will you call me?" He questioned

"I don't know. I'll figure something out. He was silent for a couple of minutes. He would look at me than back at the floor to look at me again.

"Yes I want one" He said after awhile.

"Okay what do you want to be called?" I asked him excitedly. He will finally have a name and I would finally be able to call him something. I was shacking in excitement.

"I do not know" He said scowling some.

"You have no idea?" I asked

"None" He said looking down a couple of minutes flew by to his head snap up and he looked at me with his beautiful chocolate eyes. "You name me"

"Is that what you want?" I asked him not sure if that was an wise idea

"Yes" He said simply

"I never name anyone" I warned him

"I don't care" He said

"Okay let me think about it" I looked all around the room hoping a name would just pop out. No such luck in that. He need a good name. Something he could be proud of. I turned to the man.

_Maybe I would find the name there_.

Looking over him thinking what would help. His bright orange locks, his wonderful cocoa eyes, and his deep scowl stood out the most. Following the trail I looked around his body to where I saw the fifteen mark on him.

_The mark must meant something_

Thinking about the tattoo and wondering what it had to do with his past. Maybe it was a key to me finding out something about him. Or he could have gotten drunk and got the tattoo by mistake. Or maybe he was abducted by aliens and they place it on him as his number. Anyway the tattoo might be important. Then the fifteen scars along his back. Fifteen couldn't have been a coincidence.

_I got it_

"Ichigo"

"Ichi-go" He repeated

"Yes I am going to name you Ichigo" I said smiling

"Ichigo means strawberries right?" He said confused

"Yes, but it has different meaning too" I told him

"Like what?" He asked curious

"It means one and five as well a protector. I got it from my boss. He loves the name Ichigo for a boy. I think it fits you perfectly." I said proudly

"Ichigo" He said more to him self than to me.

"Hello Ichigo. My name is Orihime" I said introducing myself

"Hello Orihime. I'm Ichigo"


	7. Chapter 6 Healer

**A/N- So all I can say is that I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about updating so late. For the longest time I had no idea how I wanted to proceed with this story so I stop working on it. Any way one of my New Year revolution is to start updating sooner. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Bleach**

Chapter 6-

_previously- _

_"Ichigo"_

_"Ichi-go" He repeated_

_"Yes I am going to name you Ichigo" I said smiling_

_"Ichigo means strawberries right?" He said confused_

_"Yes, but it has different meaning too" I told him_

_"Like what?" He asked curious_

_"It means one and five as well a protector. I got it from my boss. He loves the name Ichigo for a boy. I think it fits you perfectly." I said proudly_

_"Ichigo" He said more to him self than to me._

_"Hello Ichigo. My name is Orihime" I said introducing myself_

_"Hello Orihime. I'm Ichigo"_

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders looking at me. "Well I need to go to the store and get some more food would you like to go with me?" I asked him standing up. He nodded his head standing up to. "Okay wait here" I said before walking to the room.

_He needs some shoes_

Digging into the closet I looked for a old pair of Sora-nii shoes. Finding a pair I quickly pulled them out with some socks. I quickly change to one of my favorite springs dresses. It was a mint green. Rangiku bought it for me for my birthday. Grabbing the shoes and socks I exit the room.

"Okay here you go" I said handing him the shoes and socks. He held them in his hand looking at them confused.

_Right, never worn western wear_

"Sorry I forgot. Sit down on the floor and I'll put them on." Ichigo sat down looking at me to see what I was going to do. I easily slide on both socks and shoes. I tied both laces and stood back up. I clapped looking at my work. He smiled some.

"No let's go" I said reaching my hand out to help him up. He looked at it like it was a python that might bite him." Don't worry I'm just going to help." I smiled. He looked at it for a couple more seconds than placed his hand into mine.

"See it didn't hurt" I smiled. He smiled back. Opening the door I walked out pulling him with me. "Come on the market going to have fresh fruit today. We need to get as much as we can so we need to hurry before the good pieces are all gone" I said pulling him out the door.

* * *

"Why did you pull me into the tub?" I asked him after taking a bite of my crepe. We been shopping all this morning. The market was having a huge sell on fruit and fish. It was only a couple blocks away from my apartment so we could stock up on it. We probably made about five trips. I was so happy I had him. With out him I would have to do more trips by myself.

After shopping for food we went clothes shopping for him. I let him pick out anything that he wanted. The clothes that he pick were more of punk style which I could actually seeing him wearing. He seemed for more like a punk. Nothing like Uryu. Most of the stuff was nice and I paid for them and got him some more shoes.

"You were dirty. Didn't want you get sick" He said eating his third crepe. He really like the Ichigo ones because their name.

"Don't worry I would have been fine." I told him

"No. You had blood on you. You could get sick cause of me." He said shaking his head.

"Ichigo I'm a doctor I wouldn't have gotten sick" I said

"What is doctor?" he asked

"Um, someone who help people when they are hurt and sick" I explained to him

"You are healer" He said

"Yeah that another way of saying it" I giggled.

"You help people?" He asked

"Yes" I nodded

"You help me"

"Yes. I helped you" I told him

"Why?"

"Why, what?" I asked confused

"Why help me?" He said looking down. He turned away from me looking into the river bank. His eyes held so much sadness. Would do anything to remove the pain from his eyes.

"Because you need me" I answered looking at the sun set. It held so many colors like his eyes held emotions. Purple, red, pink, blue, orange, and yellow. Fear, anger, happiness, sadness, amusement, and hope "and because I needed you too" I turned to smile at him

"You will heal me?" he asked softly

"Of course I will. I will heal your wounds and your heart" I said taking his hand. Now come on let's go home so we get dinner ready. I want to make you some stir fry. It really good with wasbi and peanut butter, but you don't have to try it if you don't think it will taste goo. Tatsuki almost gagged one time I suggested it to her. You should have saw it her face turned green." I laughed

"Strawberries" he said from behind me.

"Ne?"

"I want some strawberries to with the stir fry" he said squeezing my hand.

"Yeah that sounds good. We can have it for desert. Oh we get some chocolate and whipped cream to go with the strawberries. We need to go to the store real quick then we can go and start on it. Ne, how does that sound Ichigo-kun?" I asked him

"It sounds good, Orihime" he said

"Good" Then let's go I said "I bet I get there before you" I said running forward. I heard his heavy footsteps following me. I could only hope that he would always follow me.

_Forever_

* * *

**Please review everyone. Hope you enjoy.  
**


	8. Chapter 7 Chocolate cover strawberries

**A/N- Sorry about not updating in a long time. I had to do a lot of things to make sure I got the hell out of High School. So that meant no updates but I'll try to do better this time**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Chocolate covered strawberries**

"No you can't have anymore to after dinner" I told Ichigo again, after I caught him trying to steal another strawberry. I let him have a couple but after a few he wanted more. I tried telling him if he ate to much of the strawberries he would ruin his appetite and there wouldn't be any left.

"But-" He started to complain.

"No buts" I waved my finger at him. He pouted and sat down waiting for me to finish dinner. He had change into some of the clothes we had bought today. It was some a black shirt with a white skull on it and some bright red skinny legs pants. He looked very nice and so different. I was planning to repair his robes that I first saw him in so he could have something to remember.

It was very nice to have someone here with me. With Ichigo I felt less lonely. I couldn't wait to introduce him to my friends. Tatsuki and Uryu might be wary of him at first but I was sure they would warm up to him, eventually.

Smiling I look down at the pot and stirred noddles. I decided that I would cook some spaghetti. Ichigo look curiously at the pot. From the way he was reacting I could tell he never had any type experience in a kitchen. He was like a little kid trying to see and learn everything.. it was so cute.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked after catching me staring at him. My face flushed as I turned from him and stuttered a reply. I covered my face and thought of ways to get away from him. As I was considering just running to my room, my hands were pulled away from my face.

"Um Ichigo" I stuttered

"Are you alright?" He asked moving his face closer to examen my face more. I felt like I was going to faint. He was so close. My heart was beating so fast. It felt like it would come right out of my chest. "Orihime" He whispered.

"I-I-I'm okay, Ichigo. Just a little hot. Yeah that right I'm just hot right now. Um dinner is ready go sit at the table." I said moving away from him just a little he looked at me strangely then went to the table. I let out a breath of air that I didn't know I was holding.

Grabbing the plates I moved to the kitchen table. I had already showed him how to set it for dinner so he would know how. He looked happy when he finished his task and I praised him. His face colored a little and he turned the other away but not fast enough before I saw a small smile.

_He was really cute._

"Are you sure your okay, Orihime?" He asked again as I took my seat "Your face is kind of red" he pointed at me

"I'm sure Ichigo, I am a doctor aren't I" I smiled at him. He gasp and his eyes widen. "What is something wrong?" I asked moving next to him. He turned away not letting me see him. "Ichigo look at me." I asked he didn't turn. "Ichigo" I called him he still didn't reply "Are you going to be okay?" I asked him. He nodded. "Okay, let's start dinner" I said sitting in my seat once again.

After an awkward dinner with Ichigo no looking up from his plate. I was just ready to escape to the couch to get way. I don't know what had set him back form the progress we been making but I just hope that he could get over it soon.

"Do you want some of the strawberries?" I asked him not sure he would answer. "Good, oh you'll love them in the chocolate sauce. It really good." I dipped the strawberry in the sauce "Here open up" I said he looked warily at the now coated fruit before open up to my request. I quickly pop it in. "Do you like it?" he nodded and open his mouth for another one.

After a few he took one and dipped than told me to open up. Blushing I open my mouth and moan at the taste. Oh I loved chocolate covered strawberries. Smiling I open eyes to see Ichigo staring at me. Blushing I looked away from his eyes to his face and I saw a little mark of chocolate sauce by his mouth.

Not thinking I licked it up. Once pulling back I thought of what I did. Ichigo just sat there shocked . "I'm so sorry Ichigo. I didn't meant to do that. I mean t I did but I usually do that with Tatsuki. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm so sorry" I was pulled away from my intense apology by him grabbing my shoulders. He pulled me towards him than he took me by surprise.

* * *

**Yes, I did stop here. I'll update soon. Till next time**


	9. Chapter 8 Surprises

**A/N – Hello everyone how's it going. So I want everyone to say a special thanks to Xandrick for making me want to write another chapter. Whooo! Hooo! Go Xandrick it's your birthday! Congratulation for getting my lazy ass to do anything. Now on with Chapter 8.**

**Disclaimers – I do not own Bleach. It's belong to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Surprises**

"Ichigo w-what a-are you doing?" I ask as his face grew closer to mine. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I mean the only dated was Uryu. I had finally craved and went out with him. During our entire relationship I hope that one day I could love him ,but it never happen. So I explained it to him and even though he was heart broken he agreed to say friends.

As Ichigo face came closer to mine I could feel my heart doing somersaults and butterflies fly in my stomach. Feelings that I never felt when I was around Uryu or any other guy. But I felt it with him. Why was I now feeling the girly feelings I heard my co-workers and friends talk about.

"Stay still" He said softly his gruff sending shivers down my entire body. I tried my hardest to do what he command and stay still as I felt his hot breath on my cheek. His heated glaze set my soul on fire and I swear I almost swoon in his presence. Trying my hardest not to let him get to me I closed my eyes and waited to I felt his hot, wet tongue on the corner of my lips licking up the chocolate.

After a moment when I thought he pulled back, I opened my eyes to see that he was staring at me. Not thinking I stared back at his strong jaw line and his tan skin. His lips looked so soft and all I want was to taste them. Before I knew it we moving closer together to we could feel each other breath on the other. As we about to incite the kiss to end all kisses my phone rang.

Standing up quickly making sure not to bump my head into him I ran towards my phone which lucky for me was in my room. As I walk to my night stand I scold my self for letting what almost happen go that far. Sighing I pick up the phone with out looking at the caller id.

"Hello, this is Inoue Orihime" I said the generate phrase not knowing if it was a patient or a friend

"Hi, Ori it's me Uryu" A soft voice said over the phone. OMG it was Uryu. I god what do I do? What do I do? Shit

"Hi Uryu" I said trying to sound like my normal chipper self and not scared shit less.

"Well I just got back from my business trip and I was wondering if I could come over and we catch up some. I really miss you Ori. I miss talking like we use to and I was wondering if we could talk about us" He said. Oh shit. Noo! Uryu why? Why do you want me to play the mean role? Why? I scramble to come up with an excuse when I heard footsteps approaching.

"Sorry Uryu but, now's not a good time" I told him as Ichigo walk through my bedroom door. He looked curious on what I was doing as he poke his head in. I smiled and wave and a small crooked smile grace his face. My heart started playing the drums and it was the only thing I could hear to I heard Uryu calling me. "Sorry Uryu what was that?'

"I was saying that maybe we could go out for lunch or maybe dinner. We could go to that restaurant you like so much." He said. Dame oh Uryu really? Your really going to make me do this aren't you. I close my eyes as I try to let him off easy and not hurt his feelings. I sense before I felt Ichigo hand holding my face. He glazed down worried and I sent him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry Uryu but, I'm busy right now" I said hoping he took the hint. But like always never Uryu

"Oh really. Because I check in with the hospital staff and they said teat you are vacation. So Orihime how buy are you really." He said like he was offended that I tell him that I was to busy to go on a date as he beg me to take him back and try again at dating. He almost like he was trying to call me a liar.

"Are you saying I'm a liar Ishida- sama" I hissed through the phone

"All I'm saying is that if your on vacation and all of your friends are on vacation out of town. What are you so busy with?" He questioned

"First off I do not owe you a explanation on anything. I am a grown woman and I can do what I please. Second I was my tone if I was you and stop acting like a jealous boyfriend and more like a friend before that is over too" I told him heatedly. How dare he act this way. We aren't even dating any more. Hell we haven't date each other for a year.

'What the hell does that mean?" He growled

"It's means good bye" I yelled hanging up the phone. Stupid Uryu for not moving on with his life. Who the hell does he think he is? I mean what right does he have to accuse me of lying. Then what the hell. He called the hospital to check up on me. I can't wait to Tatsuki comes back so she can tell me how to handle this situation.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I replied softly. I forgotten he was there. "Come let's get ready for bed." I said pulling him into the washroom. "Do you think you'll be okay in there by yourself?" asked him. He nodded and walked into the bathroom. I walked over to the bed and fell on top of the covers. I don't know what happen next but all sudden I was being shaken awake.

"Orihime" Ichigo called me as he shook me softly. I crack one eye open to look at him as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Yeah" I yawned closing my eyes again.

"I wanted to say thank you" He said softly. Even through my half sleep ears I heard how sincere he really was. He was grateful and happy with me. That in return made me happy. "Thank you so much, Orihime"

"No problems. Get some sleep ,Ichi. I'll see you in the morning" I muttered as I fell back into the darkness also know as sleep.

* * *

The next morning I realize that I was really hot. So when I did what I usually do when I'm hot. I start to strip. I wiggled out of my pants and slipped of my shirt. Just as I was cooling off I felt some red hot move against me.

Cracking open I looked behind me to see the radiator that the little blue man were able to put behind me. But it wasn't a radiator it was Ichigo. Trying to jump out of bed he just pulled me closer and mumble something in my ear. I couldn't quite make out what he said but all I hear was soft to I felt his hands move up and down my boy.

Oh this is the most embarrassing thing that ever happen to me. Well there was that time in college when Tatsuki dare me to... Fuck I'm getting sidetrack again. Wiggling some I tried to get out of his arms. As I rubbed I notice something. Oh my kami he not wearing any clothes. Fuck! I need to get up now!

As I started to struggled Ichigo's wandering hands move up to cover my bra covered breast. Thank god I didn't strip naked completely. I squealed as he squeezed my breast. I was so not prepared for that. "Ichigo" I said trying to wake him up. I couldn't believe what was going on. I was being felt up by a guy that was sleep.

When Ichigo finally arose and hour later, I had to convince him to let me go and soon after I made a mad dash to the washroom. It was now around noon and I was in the kitchen making lunch as Ichigo watch TV.

"Lunch is ready" I said placing the club sandwich in front of him. He was to caught up watching a show called the young warrior. To notice the food was ready. As I ate my sandwich I watch him watch the TV.

"Orihime?" He said suddenly

"Yeah?"

"What is a boyfriend?" He asked

"You never heard of the term?" I questioned looking at him shocked which I shouldn't be seeing as he didn't know what a TV was.

"No" He answered

"Well a boyfriend is a term a girl or in some cases a boy call their special person. In a boy's case their special one is mostly a special girl that they care deeply about and same goes for a boyfriend." I tried to explain to him.

"What do you have to do to become a boyfriend?"

"Well sometimes after the boy kisses his special person they become boyfriend and girlfriend" I said trying to make easy to understand and thinking how some relationship starts.

"What's a kiss?'

"It's when two put there lips together"

"Like this" He said as he leaned over and placed his lips on mine. That did not just happen. I blushed as he pulled away. My lips felt all tingly and warm. Before I could change my mind I move over and kiss him this time.

Instead of being light like the first one this kiss was deeper and more pressure behind it. Ichigo held my head in place as he smashed our lips together harder. I whimper a little and he growled some as he open his mouth I slid my tongue inside.

He tasted so sweet and just pure Ichigo. As we continued our kiss I started leaning backwards to lay on the couch. He hover over me as our kiss grew stronger and more wild. I pulled back to breath and look at him as he mover his lips to kiss my cheek then moved to my neck.

I moaned at the sensation of his hot lips kissing my sensitive neck. I never felt anything like this. It was like my body was in a frenzy and it couldn't stop. I knew what we was doing was wrong but I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to.

Ichigo moved his head back to stare at me. His face was flushed and his lips were swollen. What caught my attention was that his eyes were changing colors. His once chocolate eyes were slowly turning a strange topaz as his scalar turned black. They were like when I first found him.

"Hello princess." He said but it didn't come out velvety like it usually do. It was more watery and more of a growl. I was going to answered to my front door open and a voice yelled out "What the hell is going on here"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Talk to you next update.**


	10. Chapter 9 I am Ichigo

**A/N – Okay I know everyone probably know who it is at the door. For those who guess it was Uryu than you are correct. So yeah there will be some Drama in this chapter. Yes there will be a huge argument and maybe a little violence. So without far aidou. Here is Chapter 9**

**Disclaimers – I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 9-**

"Orihime who is this?" Uryu demanded from my front door. If I wasn't so embarrassed about getting caught making out with Ichigo I might have asked who was he to question who I had in my house. Actually how the hell did he get in my house in the first place.

"Uryu how did you get in?" I asked him as I tried sitting up straight

"That doesn't matter. Who is this guy Orihime? What is he doing in your home? And why on god green Earth are you kissing him?" He shouted about the end of the sentence. Okay, this acting like he my boyfriend needs to end.

"Well-" I began but was cut off.

"I'm Ichigo, I live here and I am Orihime's boyfriend. Who are you?" Ichigo said growling at Uryu and pulling me closer to him. Now I got two possessive boyfriends. This is just super. I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

'Uryu what are you doing here" I sighed

"I came here to see what was wrong with you. Why did you hang up the phone. We're you to busy play tongue hockey to talk to a friend. "Uryu snarled taking a step towards me. Which Ichigo reacted by standing and placing me behind him.

"Actually the reason I hung up the phone was because you were being a ass wipe. Uryu I really want to be your friend but I can't do that when you question me about my actions or who I'm with. We are not together anymore. Why can't you accept that.'" I said from behind Ichigo because he wouldn't let me move pass him.

"Because I still love you" Uryu said so softly I thought I was imagining it. _Did he say what I think he just said._ I mean I knew that he cared about me but I never thought he loved me. "I thought once I gave you some space that you would come to realize that you feel the same why. I know you love me, Ori" _Say what now._ "You don't have to pretend anymore.

"Uryu I am so sorry if I gave you that idea or if I accidentally lead you on. But Uryu what said to you was real. I could never love. I can never love. I just don't have those feelings for you. I never did. I'm sorry" I said trying to calmly tell him my feelings.

"So this is the guy that you want want. You want some punk that will leave you like trash. So one who will hurt you. Someone who isn't worthy of you. I guess what the other doctors say is true you are nothing more than a low budget whore." Before Uryu could continued is verbal assault Ichigo had him pinned to the wall with his feet off the ground.

"Don't you ever talk about my Hime like that. She is not a whore. She is not trash. She is perfect. She is everything. I will not hurt her. She is mine and I will always protect her. You are the one who does not deserve my angel. My princess." That watery tone was back and if looks could kill Uryu would be buried six feet under.

"Orihime tell him to let me go" Uryu begged as he tried to fight of Ichigo grip on his neck. But Ichigo was much bigger and stronger. There was no way for him the escape his hold.

"Ichigo, please let him go" I said. Almost instantly Ichigo let go of his grip of Uryu feel to the ground panting. "Ichigo come here" I raised my hand in front of me calling him to my side. Slowly he walked away from Uryu but he never took his eyes off him.

When Uryu finally caught his breath he sent both me and Ichigo terrible glares. "I guess I will see you at work Dr. Inoue." His ice cold voice drip with malice.

"I guess you will, Dr. Ishida" I said just as coldly. "Also I must warn you if you enter my apartment again without being invited you might not leave with such a pretty face"

"Are you threatening me with your boyfriend, Inoue"Uryu growled

"No I am only telling you what **I **will do if you enter my home without permission" I said looking him right in the I so he could see that I was dead serious. "Have a good night, Ishida" With that Uryu stomped out of my house slamming my door and I'm sure starling some of my neighbors. Sighing I dropped to the couch. Knowing Uryu he was only going to make life hard at the hospital.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo guess

"Yeah I'm fine" I said opening a eye to look at him. Sitting down he stared at me worriedly ' Don't worry so much Ichi, I'm going to be just fine"

"Did he hurt your feelings?" he asked taking my hands

"No, I've been called worst" I said trying to make a joke. Apparently it wasn't funny because it only made Ichigo scowl grow some. "Hey, how did you know that he was insulting me?' I asked. I mean the guy seem like he been living under a rock for most his life. So how did he know what was Uryu saying. For a little while Ichigo just stared at me with horror sketch on his face. When I thought he wasn't going to say anything he open his mouth.

"Master Aizen would call me and Grimmjow trash everyday and he would called Nel a nasty whore that was only good for a fast fuck. Grimmjow and I was the lowest of the low trash that would never amount to anything." Ichigo said looking down to the floor.

Oh my, who in the world could ever call Ichigo trash and what did he mean by Master Aizen. Was Ichigo a slave before I found him? If he was then how did he escape? Was that the reason why he had all those scars on this back and why he has the fifteen tattoo? Was that his brand? Was someone still looking for him or did they think he was dead. From all those wounds if I haven't found him he would most likely ended up dead.

My poor Ichigo lived a sad and horrible life as a slave. I couldn't believe he lasted so long. He most definably most be strong. He is the strongest person I know. He was safe here with me. No one knows he is here. No one is looking for him. But next time we go out we most be very careful.

"Well Ichigo. I know that I haven't known you for long. But I do know that you are anything but trash. You are the strongest, bravest person I know and I am so glad to have met you. So for here on out I never want you to say you are trash. Because you are not. You are Ichigo. My friend" I said grabbing his hands and squeezing them softly.

"I am Ichigo. You're friend." He said softly "Hey Orihime?"

"Yes?"

"Can I be your boyfriend?" he asked holding my hand tightly.

"What?' I asked surprised. I knew he said that he was my boyfriend to Uryu but, I really dwell on it because all of the drama taking place. But now...

"I really like you and I really like kissing you and you are my special person. So I want to be your boyfriend.' He said proudly leaning in closer to me. Oh this was fifty shades of fucked up but who was a to resist those chocolate eyes.

"Yes" I was able to say before his lips crashed into mine.

* * *

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 10 Bittersweet Memories

**A/N – So far Chapter 9 is my favorite. Okay I know that Orihime is very OCC but, can you honesty tell me that you don't like this Orihime. Also for all those who like Uryu, yeah I'm telling you that Uryu will be asshole in this story so better quit reading now. I'm glad that you like Ichigo past. This chapter will give you insight into which who Ichigo really is. Also you guys don't know their ages so here you go.**

**Orihime – 22 Yes, I do know that real doctors are not this young but I don't like the idea of her being 27 and this is my story so yeah she is 22 and a super genius and graduated out of college at the age of 15**

**Ichigo – 21**

**Uryu- 27 Yes, I know what you're saying but I am not much of an Uryu fan so he is 27**

**Grimmjow- 18**

**Nel-16**

**When I bring in more characters I'll tell you their ages. Hope you enjoy. Oh yeah make sure you have a **_whole_** box tissue with you because this is so really sad stuff. Child abuse, death, and rape are in this chapter so yeah maybe should skip out on this if you looking for a happy chapter.**

**Chapter 10 –Bittersweet Memories**

**IPOV**

"_You are useless piece of shit. You can't do anything right. Why won't you go into a corner and die." Master Aizen yelled at Grimmjow as he kicked him in the stomach. Grimmjow bloody hands could not hold the beer bottle the master had asked for._

_The crashed of the bottle on the hardwood floor sounded like volcano erupting. My head snapped up from the floor where I was lying next to Nel. We already gotten our beating for the day and it felt like my rib was crack._

"_I-I-I'm sorry M-m-master A-aizen" The poor blue haired boy stuttered out trying his best not to cry .We all knew what happened if why cried in front of Master Aizen."I'll clean it up" He said standing up not looking the crazy drunk in the face._

"_No you'll do that later. Now you'll be my latest experiment tester. Yes, that what we'll do. Come now you little piece of shit we've got things to do." Master said walking to the basement. That where he kept everything. The knives, the needles, and the whip where down there._

"_No master I'm sorry. Please don't make me go down there .I'll do anything, just please don't take me down there" Grimmjow begged tears running down his face. Going in the basement meant not seeing the sun for at least three days. I could see why he was crying. 72 hours enduring the worst pain ever as you were locked away like a animal was the worst torture ever. _

_But Grimmjow made it worst for himself. The tears and the begging never worked. No it made things much worst. _

_Grabbing Grimmjow, by the once white, tan torn shirt Master Aizen lifted him to he was leveled to his face. "What was that you little fucker. Fucking __baka, how dare you tell me what to do" Master Aizen growled down. Grimmjow eyes were as big as tires._

"_No master I never meant-"Grimmjow tried to explain but, was cut off._

"_Shut up!" Master roared throwing him into a wall. I heard a large snap and knew that he broken him again. Grimmjow screamed in agony as he was dragged towards the back of the house where the stairway to the basement was located. I tried to move my eleven year broken body to follow but it wouldn't move_

"_Boy, will Grimmjow be okay?" Nel asked looking at me with her one good eye. The other was swollen shut from where master had hit her._

"_I don't know" I said looking down at bloody swollen face. "I don't know"_

* * *

I opened my eyes expecting to be in that dark dreary house, lying on the floor trying to keep warm, to my utter surprise that I was in a nice, warm comfortable bed. Next to meet was the angel or mostly known as

_Inoue Orihime_

Orihime was either most caring or stupidest person I ever met. Who would save a worthless piece of shit for any other reason? No one. Even though her actions were stupid the brighted eyed girl with a huge smile was anything but.

She had an answer to all of my questions. She didn't look at me like I was a baka or slow although I have managed to surprise her with my lack of knowledge of things. There so many things that I never seen. Even the master didn't have some of the stuff Orihime had. Does that make her richer than the master? Does she know who I am? Will the master hurt her when he finds out I'm alive?

A shiver went down my back at that thought. What would happen to her if he found me? He would hurt her. No I would never allow it. I was too far away for them to find me. Seattle, Washington, USA and KarukureTown, Japan were on different parts of the Earth. The fact that I was able to get here was a miracle itself as I bleed everywhere. If it wasn't for Stark I would be dead. After the battle with Ulquiorra, Master Aizen had told Tousen to burn my body. I was no longer any use. Stark volunteered saying that he was going out anyway and that he would dispose of me.

He took me Elliot Bay and dragged me to the shore.

* * *

"_Sorry buddy but, I'm not too good at healings and I don't have enough time." He said while he carried me to a cargo ship. Hopping on he brought me over to a container. Opening it he sat me down, leaning me against the back. "Okay listen up kid. This ship is going to take you KarukureTown, Japan. Lord Aizen won't look for you. I'll make sure of it. You can have a normal life and even find you a pretty girl. All you have to do is make sure you live. Good luck, kid. I hope I never have to see you again."_

"_Why are you helping me?" I pant out trying to stop to blood from oozing out._

"_Because you're too young to die, kid. There is some food in here so you won't starve to death and looks likes some water is here to. So you're all set" He smiled before he turned to start walking away._

"_Thank you, Stark" _

"_I hope you don't die, kid" He said before closing the doors._

* * *

I don't know how long I been on that ship but some of the wounds closed up. I was able to crawl to the flood and I was even able to find a blanket some type of light thing. I spent most of the time resting and planning to do once I got to this place in Japan.

Luckily the master thought it was important to teach us something and not have us entirely ignorant. I could speak and read seven different languages. Fortunately, Japanese is one of them or I would never been able to understand Orihime and have her look at the wounds the dame yakuza cause.

* * *

"_Look boss, we got a stole away" A voice yelled. Opening my eyes I saw a small group of men surrounding me. I felt for some spiritual pressure thinking that some of Master Aizen servants have found me. They were just ordinary humans._

"_Who dares get onto my ship? Well look at this it a rat. I hate rats. Bring him out here and tie him to the pole." A large guy yelled._

"_Hai__, boss" One of the goons said. There was something pulling on my arms dragging me away. I was too tired to fight it off. I let my pathetic excuse of a body be dragged outside than tied to pole on the boat. "Alright boss, he's ready for you"_

"_Good" The large guy said. Then he turned his glaze on me"Okay kid who sent you here." The man demanded lifting my head to look me in the eye. "Oh a wise guy is you. Let's see how many bones I have to break before you start talking." He said than punching me in the jaw. My entire body felt it was shaking. After the first blow, a second came, than another, than another to I was to numb to feel anything._

"_Captain we aren't getting anywhere with this guy. Let's just end him" Someone said. I was struggling to breathe. It hurt all over. My body was aching and I was sure I was going to die than the all to familiar pulse began._

"_**Kill them"**__ its voice echoed in my head. __**"Kill them all"**_

"_No"_

"_**They are going to kill you. Kill us. Why let them live? Why not end their miserable lives? I say we should slice them to tiny pieces and let their body rot at the bottom of the ocean that is if the fishes don't get them first" **__His watery voice said before chuckling._

"_No" I said shaking my head._

"_**Why the hell not?" **__He growled_

"_I can't…." I try to say before he cut me off._

"_**Then I will" **Then the screams of everyone was around me_

* * *

"Hmm, Ichigo" Orihime mumbled opening her dazed grey eyes. They reminded me of silver when she was happy. They shined with her pure happiness and joy. When that guy came they were hard ranging like a thunderstorm. She was just amazing. "Good morning" She said smiling up at me. Her smile was like the sun. Bright and warm. I nodded "You're not going to talk to me" She pouted sticking out her bottom lip. The things I wanted to do to those lips.

"Good morning, Orihime" I said smiling a little. Her eyes widen little before she squealed and launched herself at me. Not expecting her to do that I wasn't ready for her so both fell out of the bed on to the hard cold floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Ichigo" She said waving her hands around. "I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me. I'm such a klutz and you're still injured. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" I looked at her trying to make out what all she said. She was talking faster than Nel when she got a hold of Master Aizen's candy.

* * *

"_Look Nii-chan" She said running to me. It was a day that Master Aizen had to go into town. It was only me, Nel, and Grimmjow. "I found it while cleaning up" She exclaimed holding it out for me to see. "There are lots up there" She smiled. For a ten year old she was pretty cute._

"_How much did you eat?" I asked_

"_Lot's and lot's." She said bouncing than hugging me._

"_Calm down." I ordered pushing down on her head so she would stay in place. I could never understand why she was so happy. Out of the three of us Master Aizen treated her, the worst. Calling her all kinds of degrading names and pushing her into walls whenever he could. I was clear that Master hated her._

_Grimmjow and I did everything we could to protect her from him. We took some of her beatings because she wasn't strong enough to survive afterwards. We made sure Nel was never around when he was drunk._

"_Okay, Nii-chan" She said _

"_Hey Nii-chan when are you going to pick put a name for yourself."Grimmjow said coming into the room his blue eyes staring at Nel and I._

"_Don't want one" I told him like I always told him whenever he would ask me._

"_What do you mean you don't want one? Are you some type of idiot?" He yelled_

"_Trash doesn't deservers a name." I said quietly looking at him. "Besides why would have a name like Grimmjow for. It sounds like someone stupid came up with it."_

"_Yeah" Nel agreed_

"_Hey my name is way better than yours. At least people can pronounce my name unlike yours" he said pointing at Nel "and at least I have one" I just shrugged. I didn't see why I need a name if the next day I might die._

"_No way my name is way better than yours" Nel said_

"_Is not" Grimmjow said _

"_Is too" Nel said sticking out her tongue._

"_Is not" He said taking a step towards her_

"_Is too" She said putting her hands on her hip_

"_Is not" He hissed_

"_Is too!" She yelled_

"_Is NOT!"He yelled back_

"_IS TOO! She screamed_

"_BOTH OF YOUR NAMES SUCK, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed at them. "Thank god I don't have a name and when I do get a name it will have meaning and be way cooler than both of yours" I said shaking my head._

* * *

"ICHIGO! Are you okay? Answer me, Ichigo? Oh no the little blue came and took away his brain. Oh Ichigo" Orihime cried breaking me away from my thoughts. She was still seating in my lap but, now tears were running down her face and her amazing grey eyes were clouded with worry and concern.

"I'm good" I told her wiping tears away from her face. She looked down and saw that I was responding to her. Instead of her tears stopping like I thought they came down even faster.

"OH Ichigo I am so sorry Ichigo" She hiccupped

"Orihime, I'm fine" I told her.

"No if I hadn't jumped you, you would have never been hurt and the little blue men wouldn't have token your brain and-"I cut her off with my lips. I had seen a man do this to a woman on that strange box thing Orihime like to watch. She made delicious noises that had me making noises too.

"Don't worry about me" I told her once I managed to pull myself back from tasting her ludicrous lips. "I will always protect you" I promised her. I'll make sure that I was able to keep it this time.

* * *

"_You're nothing more than a filthy whore" I heard master Aizen yelled. He had managed to lock me and Grimmjow in the cells. He was now only with Nel who was crying as loud as her twelve year old lungs could "Strip, now" He ordered._

"_No, master, please" She begged_

"_Shut up" He roared. "I'm going to show you your place. You'll do what I say and I know just the way for you to understand that. Bend over" I couldn't tell what he was doing but all I could hear was Nel screaming._

"_It's hurt" She screamed "Stop, please stop." She yelled her voice in pain._

"_Shut up you whore. This is what whore's do. Don't you want to be a good whore for your master? Yeah just like that" He said and I heard him grunt and make other noises. "Ah your body perfect. So soft and smooth just for me."_

"_It hurts so much" Nel whimpered "Nii-chan help me"_

"_He can't help you" Master said "No one can help you" It seem like forever that we heard her loud screams of pain and his grunts._

* * *

"Ichigo" Orihime cried shaking me. Coming back from that horrible place I looked down at my personal angel that saved me. "Ichigo, you had me worried" She said hugging me close. I wrapped my arms around her holding her tightly.

"_Nii-chan help me"_

I could hear her voice in my head asking for me to come and save her. I was too weak to save her but I would never let that happen that happen to Orihime. She was everything bright and pure in the world. In my world and I would kill anyone who tries to harm her.

"I protect you always"

* * *

**Thank you for being such loyal fans and reading. Please review and tell me how you feel. For those who made through the chapter you now know about Ichigo to you next update.**


	12. Chapter 11 The ending

**A/N – Hello loyal fans, I so happy about the reviews. I knew that the last chapter was very sad. Yes, Ichigo has had a rough life and will take some time to get over it. Thank you so much for sticking with it. Now let the chapter begin.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Ichigo are you hungry?" I asked him. He nodded still looking at the TV. Giggling I skipped to the kitchen to prepare lunch. It's been three days since Ichigo's nightmare. I was so worried when I heard him asking for help in his sleep.

Ever since that night, Ichigo has been working on being surround around people and familiarizing himself with technology. He began reading all the books I had in the apartment from my medical books to romance novels. At first I was worried that he might not be able read, but once he started reading to me I surprised to learn that he was very intelligent.

"_Ichigo, where did you learn to read?" I asked him after he questioned me about the theory of Darwin. My eyes were so wide they could be confused as plates._

"_Master Aizen made sure that all of us were literate" He answered never looking up._

"_Um, how many of you are there?' I asked. __**How many people did this Master Aizen keep enslaved?**_

"_I'm not sure. At first it was only three of us. Grimmjow, Nel, and I, but over the years the numbers have increase some. Or maybe they were there all long." He shrugged like it wasn't a big issue._

"_So how long have you been there?" I asked him._

"_Ever since I could remember" He stated._

"_Maybe we should tell the police what happen to you" I suggested._

"_No, not safe" He said simply._

"_No, Ichigo, the police are the good guys. They help stop the bad people and lock them away in jail." I tried to explain to them._

"_Not all policemen are like that. Some work for Master Aizen and will tell him of my location. It's not safe to tell them. Besides they wouldn't believe me anyways." He continued on reading the book._

"_Ichigo, this Aizen, is he a powerful man?" I asked him. Aizen must be some type of connection to the government. It would be the only way he would be able to have control over the police._

"_Yes," He said._

"_Do you think he will try to find you?" I asked._

"_No," He said shaking his head._

"_Why, not? He must know how dangerous it is for you to be roaming the streets if you have all this information on him. Surely he would try to track you down." It didn't make sense. If Ichigo had somehow escape from this Aizen, he must be looking under every nook and craning trying to find him._

"_He thinks that I am dead" Ichigo said finally looking up to stare me in the eye. "The night I left, Aizen have given orders to Uliqurra to kill me. For all he knows I am dead and at the bottom of the sea." He said before he continued reading the book._

"_So we just have to make sure you keep a low profile which should be easy since you didn't have a name while you were with Aizen." I taught out loud._

"_Basically" Ichigo agreed._

"Orihime that thing is ringing." Ichigo was pointing to the phone. Coming out of my thoughts I quickly made my way to the phone to answer it. Even though Ichigo was very smart he was still ignorant to certain things and topics.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"_Hi, Ori"_ A deep voice said.

"What do you want Uryu?" I sighed. I couldn't for life of me believe that he would have the balls to call me after what he did. He wasn't the Uryu I use to knowand care for.

"_I wanted to apologize for my actions for that night. It was completely un-call for. I was out of line and I was wrong" _He apologized.

"Yes, you were" I sighed. I didn't want to stay mad at him. Uryu was my friend and he was my co-worker. It would be best if we got along and didn't try to see each other when we met.

"_But you were wrong as well" _He said. And he just had to ruin didn't he.

"And by that what do you mean?" I question him I could believe that I liked this pompous as. "How in the name of finding Nemo do I have any fault here?"

"_Well Ori, if you had just told me that you had a new boyfriend I wouldn't have acted like that. I was caught off guard. That my ex-girlfriend was making out on her couch with some strange man starlted me."_

"So me not telling you I had a boyfriend gives you the right to call me a low budget whore." I hissed.

"_No and that is why I apologize to you. I was hurt that you said that you could never love me when I love you so much." _

"You don't do things like that to people you love, Uryu. I am sorry, but we can no longer be friends. In my last of friendship I won't tell Tatsuki about the argument so you don't have to worry about her coming and knocking every last one of pearly white teeth out." I told him before hanging up.

Running my hand through my hair I thought about how I got to the Uryu mess in the first place. Shrugging my shoulders I walked back out of the room and head to my wonderful strawberry. The man that I could love. The man I was in love with.

* * *

**Yes, I am aware that it is very short but, next time I'll make it longer. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 12 Friends,Family,love

**A/N I'm so happy that so many people liked the story. So I know that last chapter was super short, but don't worry this one is at least longer than that because there so many topics and questions to be answer about Ichigo. So sit back and whip out the tissue because your eyes will be leaking.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Bleach because if I did I would be swimming in money instead of writing this.**

**Chapter 11- Family, friends, and love**

* * *

"Orihime, do you have a family?" Ichigo asked me. We were sitting on a bench at the park since it was such a nice day and I had the day off from work. Work at the hospital was not much fun these days with Uryu glaring at me at every chance he got. I was so glad when Ichigo suggested that we go for a walk.

"Kind of" I answered looking at the sky.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I never knew my parents and my older brother died so I don't have a biological family, but I have friends that I am real close with and they are like my family." I smiled thinking about Tatsuki. She and Chad was coming home tomorrow. I couldn't wait to show her Ichigo. I already explain what was going on.

"_I don't know about this, Orihime" Tatsuki said_

"_Just wait to you meet him Tatsuki. He is so sweet and kind. He is very strong and smart. He doesn't understand a lot of things, but he never gives up." I smiled thinking about Ichigo._

"_Well that might be good and all, Orihime you still don't know him" Tatsuki said_

"_I don't need to know every small thing about him to know him. I just know who he is even if he doesn't know" I told her._

"_Okay, I'll wait to I get back to pass judgment on him" She said._

"_Thank you, Tatsuki. I know you will love him" _

"_We'll see" she huffed_

"_Goodbye, Tatsuki see you tomorrow."_

"Speaking of my friends, they are coming home tomorrow" I told him.

"I see" He said staring out in front of us.

"Actually, I told my friend, well not just my friend, but my best friend, well she not just a friend, but like a sister. I been telling her about you, not the personal stuff like Aizen or anything, but she knows you live with me and that we kind of have a relationship. She and her boyfriend, Chad, really want to meet you.

"I see" He said still staring out in to space.

"I can't wait they're going to love you. I bet you and Chad will be the best of friends. I wonder what I should cook." I said thinking of all the normal things Tatsuki and Chad liked to eat. Maybe some stir-fry. I turned to see what Ichigo thought, but the look on his face made me stop. He looked worried and sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"They won't like me" He stated.

"What are you talking about; of course they'll like you." I told him.

"Orihime, I am a monster, you can't see that because you are too naïve to see it." He said without looking at me. Usually I was the calm person and didn't use violence unlike so many of my friends. But the fact that he was calling himself a monster and that he wouldn't look at me set my blood on fire.

"Ichigo you are not a monster," I told him, but he just scuff. "and yes on certain topics I am naive on, but I know for a fact that you are not a monster. Aizen is the monster. Not you." I said firmly.

"You don't know everything about me, Orihime. I killed before. I took people lives. They we're trying to kill me so I killed them instead." He said placing his head in his hands. "I am a murder. I am a monster." He said softly.

"Ichigo," My eyes were burning trying to hold back my tears. My poor strawberry went through so much. "you were only trying to survive. Why were they trying to kill you?"

"Master Aizen liked to see who was the strongest. The stronger you were to less likely he would experiment on you. There were brawls to see who was the strongest. Hundreds of us fought to the death just to stay alive. I should have just died. I should have just let them kill me." He said bending on his knees as he silently cried.

"No, Ichigo. Don't talk like that. Aizen is the monster. How could he do that to all of you? What kind of person do that to you all. Ichigo you are a survivor." I said into his back as I try to hold him. He pushed me off him than stood and glared down at me.

"My hands have been soaked in the blood of all those who were like me. How can you even stand to look at me?" He yelled. "You are everything that I'm not. Innocence, beautiful, civilized, how can you care for a thing like me?"

"You are not a thing. You are a person. A beautiful, wonderful, brave person Ichigo and I won't let you to belittle yourself because of what happen in your past. I don't care about what you done. It just shows how strong you are and your will to live. If you have died I wouldn't have met you. I'm glad I met you. Because of you I'm not alone anymore." I yelled back at him.

"Orihime," He tried to talk, but I cut him off.

"No, I love you Ichigo and I am so glad that you are alive. Yes, I am sad that those other people had to die, but I selfish person and I'm glad that you are the one that lived. Don't talk about dying. Don't say that you should have died." I cried.

"You love me?" He said questionably like that he couldn't believe that I said that. Some part of me couldn't believe that I said that as well. I knew that I care deeply for him, but to this moment when I open my mouth did I know how much.

"Yes, I love you very much, Ichigo. I understand if you don't feel that way about me yet, but I had to say it. I hate that you are talking about yourself so badly. I wanted to let you know that even with me knowing about your past I that I still love mmm," I stopped as I was pulled into a hard chest.

"I love you too, I love you so dame much, Orihime" He said holding me tightly.

"Ichigo," I said softly as tears of joy rolled down my eyes. I was so glad that he felt the same about me. "stay by my side" I said nuzzling into his chest.

"Always," He said gently kissing my forehead. Never have I feet this most joy than in this single moment with my warrior strawberry.

* * *

"Ichigo, wake up!" I yelled shaking him still not getting a response. If I didn't see his chest softly raising and falling I would have been worried that he was dead. "Come one, Tatsuki and Chad will be here in thirty minutes." Their flight got in last night and if Chad had let her they would have come over then.

"Mhhm," he said before turning over on to his stomach placing the pillow over his head. He mumbled that he was tired.

_Well of course you are tired. If you didn't stay about the three in the morning reading medical journals you won't be tired._

"Ichigo!" I screamed pulling the blankets off him. He grumbled and continued sleeping as if nothing just happened. "Fine! You win, but don't expect me to kiss you for the rest of the week." I huffed getting up when I was tug back on to the bed. "What are you doing?" I screeched before he slammed his lips on mine.

I tried to get away from him, pushing on his strong muscular chest, telling him about Tatsuki and her soon arrival. He didn't listen. He continued kissing me as if the world was about to be invaded by little blue men and their mega-robots. As I imagined space ships with laser beams coming towards earth I felt Ichigo bite my bottom lip.

"Pay attention" He mumbled before pushing his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as he rolled on top of me. He moved my legs so they were wrapped around his waist. I moved my hands and to his spiky orange hair giving soft tugs every so often. This caused him to groan and buckle against me.

"Do that again" I said moving my hips to meet his hard on.

"This?" He asked before moving his hips more firmly causing both of us to groan. He did it again and again causing me to whimper at the feeling of our hips moving together. I tried to catch my breath as Ichigo sucked my neck. "Orihime what is this feeling?" He asked against my heat skin.

"Pleasure" I moaned answering him.

"I like it. I want more." He growled out. I watched as his eyes slowly turned from a chocolate glaze into that of topaz surrounded by obsidian. As he was going to attack again, I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Sorry, Ichi, but Tatsuki and Chad are here." I said trying to push him off. He didn't move an inch.

"Sorry, princess, but I want some more of that wonderful pleasure" Ichigo said. His voice sounded as if he was talking under water and held a malicious ring to it. Angling my head backwards he bit my lip, causing my mouth to open. He quickly shoved his tongue down my throat.

"Orihime open this dame door right now" Tatsuki yelled as she continued banging on the door. This shocked Ichigo making it able for me to pull back from him.

_What is going on?_

* * *

**What is going on with Ichigo? I guess you'll have to see next chapter. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 13 I care for you

**A/N- So I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter. I just read an Ichihime fanfic that inspire me to write the naughty side of Ichigo. I felt it was time to show the bad side aka Hichigo. Anyways let's get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own bleach.**

**Chapter 13**

_**Previously-**_

**"Orihime what is this feeling?" He asked against my heat skin.**

**"Pleasure" I moaned answering him.**

**"I like it. I want more." He growled out. I watched as his eyes slowly turned from a chocolate glaze into that of topaz surrounded by obsidian. As he was going to attack again, I heard a loud knock on the door.**

**"Sorry, Ichi, but Tatsuki and Chad are here." I said trying to push him off. He didn't move an inch.**

**"**_**Sorry, princess, but I want some more of that wonderful pleasure**_**." Ichigo said. His voice sounded as if he was talking under water and held a malicious ring to it. Angling my head backwards he bit my lip, causing my mouth to open. He quickly shoved his tongue down my throat.**

**"Orihime open this dame door right now" Tatsuki yelled as she continued banging on the door. This shocked Ichigo making it able for me to pull back from him.**

**What is going on?**

"_**Orihime, come back here." **_Ichigo growled in the watery voice. I was crab walking backwards as fast as I could. What in the name of blue man was going on? As I was turning around to go to the door I felt him grab my ankle. _**"I said come back here."**_ He dragged me back.

"Ichigo I have to let Chad and Tatsuki in." I told him. The knocks were getting louder and I was sure that Tatsuki was going to be pissed.

"_**I want some pleasure."**_He said as he crawled on top of me. He began licking me with his long tongue. I tried to not to moan, but as he suck my neck I lost that battle. _**"Don't worry about your friends, Hime. Tell them to come back late.r" **_He purred than started sucking my neck.

"Orihime, open this door right now or I'm going to knock it down." Tatsuki yelled.

"Ichigo, she means it." I told him completely convince that Tatsuki would kick in my door. Than it would have to be replace and I really liked my door. He looked down at me while his eyes turned back to that chocolate brown.

"Orihime" He said quietly.

"Ichigo, I need you to get up. Tatsuki is at the door and if I don't open it too soon I can't guarantee that she won't kill you." I said as I pushed him off me. "Go take a shower and get dress, I'll go open the door." He quickly nodded before leaving to go to the washroom. Sighing I tried to think of something to tell Tatsuki.

"Orihime," He called for me.

"Yes," I said looking at him. He won't meet my eye, but glazed at ground.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Ichigo-"Before I could say any more he already enter the bathroom and closed the door. Somewhere in the back in my head I knew that this was going to be problem and that he mostly likely wasn't going to tell me about it.

"ORIHIME!" Tatsuki screamed. Good lord did she really need to yell like a banshee.

"I'm coming Tatsuki." I said as I walked to the door. Really, all this because I didn't open the door in a couple of minutes and she says I overact.

"Orihime if you don't open this door on the count of five. 1…2…3…" She started to count. I thought about not letting her in and see if she was really that crazy. Then I remember that this was Tatsuki. She took overprotective to the extereme."4…5… Alright I am kicking down this fucking door."

"Wait, Tatsuki." I said opening the door. Seeing her foot come towards me I quickly caught it in my hands. "Really, what if I wasn't at home, you would have destroyed my door."

"But, you were" She shrugged.

"You didn't know that." I said crossing my arms. "Tatsuki I am a grown woman. I don't need you come over threating to kick in my door"

"Well if you opened your door sooner…" She pouted.

"I was doing something. I'm sorry that I wasn't fast for enough for you." I said as I opening the door wider for her to enter. "Where is Chad?" I asked after I closed the door.

"He's at home. He still got jetlag." She said looking around the apartment. "So where is he?" She asked.

"Taking a shower." I answered

"Well tell him to come out. I want to meet him so I can kick his ass." She said cracking her knuckles.

"You won't put a finger on him if you want me to ever talk to you again." I threaten. "Tatsuki, I love you like a sister, but this overprotective thing is starting irk me. You weren't like this when I was dating Ishida."

"That because Uryu is a good guy." She argued.

"Ishida is a fucking bastard." I told her as I walked to the kitchen.

"Orihime, don't let this guy mess with your mind. Uryu was a perfect gentleman and you broke his heart." Tatsuki said.

"I would have never broken his heart if someone didn't constantly encourage him to ask me out when they knew that I didn't feel that way about him." I said grabbing the jug of orange juice.

"That because he was good for you and you have shit taste in men." Tatsuki yelled.

"I picked Chad out for you, didn't I?" I raised an eyebrow as I poured me a glass. "Tatsuki you were wrong to force Uryu on me. I only dated him because everyone was telling me that I should. It wasn't what I wanted."

"I'm sorry," Tatsuki said.

"Thank you. Now I going to check up on Ichigo and when we come out you are going to be nice, right?"

"Right" She answered.

"Good" Leaving the room I went to the bedroom to check up on Ichigo. Opening the door he stood straight up from the bed where I'm guessing he was sitting on. "Hey are you okay?" I asked him.

"I should be asking you that?" He said looking over me. I guess was trying to see if the tomboy hit me. Which in our younger days she mostly likely would have.

"Oh, Tatsuki just loud, she would never put a hand on me." I told him.

"No, I was looking to see if any came from me. I could have hurt you" He said.

"You won't have hurt me" He snorted. "I'm serious. Your other said was just little frisky that all." I said smiling up at him. "We can discuss this later for now let go meet my best friend."

"Okay" he sighed than smiled down at me. "I care for you, Orihime." I told me.

I felt like I was going to cry. I was so happy that he felt like that towards me. Smiling up at him I told him that I care for him to. I could wait for the day that I got to tell him I loved him.

**Thank you everyone for reading. Please review**


	15. Chapter 14 Seireitei

**A/N- I'm so happy that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I wanted Tatsuki to be over bearing and protective so let's just say it about to get heated in this chapter and up yeah a lot of swearing and maybe a fight.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Bleach because if I did I would be a real writer**

**Chapter 13- Seireitei **

* * *

**Prevously-**

**"Hey are you okay?" I asked him.**

**"I should be asking you that?" He said looking over me. I guess was trying to see if the tomboy hit me. Which in our younger days she mostly likely would have.**

**"Oh, Tatsuki just loud, she would never put a hand on me." I told him.**

**"No, I was looking to see if any came from me. I could have hurt you" He said.**

**"You won't have hurt me" He snorted. "I'm serious. Your other said was just little frisky that all." I said smiling up at him. "We can discuss this later for now let go meet my best friend."**

**"Okay" he sighed than smiled down at me. "I care for you, Orihime." I told me.**

**I felt like I was going to cry. I was so happy that he felt like that towards me. Smiling up at him I told him that I care for him to. I couldn't wait for the day that I got to tell him I loved him.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. He is a mutated human that spent most of his life locked away and experiment on by insane sociopath that also mutated other humans and has been using them as assassins so he can one day take over the world. One of these assassins named Ulquiorra tried and almost killed you.

Another assassin took pity on you and saved you sending you here were my best friend save your sorry ass and taken care of you ever since. She even named you and now you two are dating. Did I get everything right?" Tatsuki said crossing her arms.

"Yes," I said

"And we can't tell anyone about this, why?" She questioned.

"Because, most nations are under surveillance by Master Aizen or already allied with him already." Ichigo said eating his sandwich.

"Then we do nothing then?" She asked.

"Tatsuki, it isn't like I don't want to do anything about it. It's more like we can't do anything. I just want Ichigo to be safe and we can't let Aizen know that he is alive. I'm surprise that you believe us. I thought you might not."

"I believe you, Orihime. Do you know my job at the organization and how I won't tell you anything about it?" Tatsuki said rubbing the back of her head looking uncomfortably.

"Yeah,"

"Well it's with the government. It a special branch of the government called the Seireitei. We have been after this Aizen character for a while now." Tatsuki admitted.

"What?" I said not believing what she was saying. It just seemed too farfetched. Yes, she and Chad traveled a lot yes. They did do a lot of things in secret and Tatsuki was a master at aikido and guns, but that didn't mean she was a special agent.

"So you are apart of the group that has been investigating Master Aizen, then. Starrk most have known, that why he sent me here." Ichigo said to himself.

"I need to take you in." Tatsuki said standing up.

"What!" Orihime screeched.

"It's not safe for him, Orihime and neither is it for you. Especially since Aizen knows about us. Besides he might have valuable information about Aizen that we might need." Tatsuki said standing up walking towards Ichigo. She was reaching out for him when I grabbed her hand.

"You're not taking him away from me." I glared at her long time best friend.

"Orihime, you have to understand what this mean. Taking him into custody will probably save millions of lives." Tatsuki plead trying to make me understand.

"But,-" I tried to argue.

"Orihime, you became a doctor to try to save lives. People are out there dying and we could put an end to it. He had to come with me." Tatsuki said.

"But, Ichigo-"

"I'll go with you." Ichigo said still eating his food as if I wasn't arguing to save his freedom. I never once got mad at him before. Not when he messed up my living room. Not when he turn out pages of my medical document. Not even when I came home from a rough day of work to find my kitchen in shambles. Yet, right now I could just punch him.

"Ichigo-"I tried to yell at him.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Tatsuki said having the nerve to thank him.

"Ichigo, you can't-"

"I have one condition." Ichigo said.

"Tatsuki, he can't-"

"Orihime, has to come with me."

* * *

**I know very short, buy I promise it will be longer next time.**


End file.
